wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Doncaster Drawn
Doncaster Drawn is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the seventieth episode overall. Plot Tornado and James are on the return leg of their charity run, which they started at the end of the previous episode. Tornado asks James how he's feeling, as the red engine has told him that he's feeling a bit funny in one of his cylinders. James thinks he'll be alright, but he fails just short of Killdane. Tornado shunts James onto the branchline tracks. As he's doing so, the stationmaster informs him that another engine is running light down from Crovan's Gate, and will be there in 15 minutes. Tornado declines the offer of this engine's help, as he knows that at least one train has already been rescheduled to accommodate the special. He doesn't want to cause any further delays. James wishes Tornado good luck as the express engine sets off. Tornado gets a good run at Gordon's Hill. Even so, he struggles to get the long, heavy train over and has to work quite hard. Fortunately, he has a water stop scheduled at Wellsworth, and is glad to get a bit of a rest. As the railfans and passengers from his train crowd about, taking photographs, Tornado is surprised to hear an unfamiliar whistle. Gordon comes alongside, stopping on the track next to Tornado. After a brief conversation, the two engines decide to double-head the train back to Knapford, to the delight of the railfans. At Knapford, Alice and Thomas are talking about James, Tornado and Top Gear. They hear Tornado's whistle, but are surprised to see a blue engine at the head of the train. Realizing it's Gordon, they cheer as the train arrives. The Fat Controller greets the train, congratulating Tornado on his performance in getting the train over Gordon's Hill solo, and welcoming Gordon back into service. Tornado and Gordon head off into the sheds. Later that night, Gordon is catching up with the other engines. He thanks the others for looking after the express until Tornado arrived. He then tells Tornado that he was impressed by his effort over the hill, calling it a performance worthy of a 'true Doncaster pacific'. Tornado is confused by this, as he's only ever met Flying Scotsman. Alice and Gordon spend the night telling Tornado about the great express engines of old. The next morning, Tornado thanks the other two engines, and tells them he now understands his heritage. His driver then arrives, and tells him they need to depart for Darlington. Tornado makes his farewells and departs. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Alice * Tornado * Bear * Coaches * Emily Helen Hatt * Duck (stock footage; does not speak) * Peter (does not speak) * Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Sheffield (cameo) * Sean (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Alice and Mirabel (stock footage; cameo) * Henrietta and Victoria (cameo) * Olivia (cameo) * Bill and Ben (not named; mentioned) * Flying Scotsman (mentioned) * Geoff (mentioned) * Sir Nigel Gresley (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the last appearance of Tornado in the series. * Stock footage from Tornado is used. * The special, Winds of Change is referenced. * Olivia can be seen on a flatbed, foreshadowing the next episode. Voice Cast *WildNorWester as The Narrator *Joe Gibbons as Thomas *TheScotsmanReturns as Henry *Generations113 as Gordon *Edward Tear as James *ANB as Alice, The Coaches and Emily Helen Hatt *Jinty1798 as Tornado and Bear Gallery DoncasterDrawnTitleCard.png|Title Card File:VicarstownSheds.png TornadoandJamesnearBallahooTunnel.JPG|Tornado and James double heading Henry'sTunnelTornado.png Tornadolookingsad.JPG|Tornado Jameslookingsad.JPG|James TornadogoingupGordonsHill.JPG Gordon'sHillSTMY.png TornadoatWellsworth.JPG GordonandTornado.JPG|Gordon and Tornado GordonandTornadoDoubleheading.JPG GordonandTornadopassingToby.JPG Episode File:Sodor the Modern Years Doncaster Drawn Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 STMY Category:Sodor: The Modern Years